Active matrix EL display devices that each include organic EL elements in a matrix are used as display devices such as smart phones, and commercialized. Recently, EL display panels are being developed for enlargement.
This EL display device requires a plurality of transistors to configure pixels, and also requires gate signal lines that control the transistors, as shown in PTLs 1, 2 and 3. Therefore, compared to a liquid crystal panel, a pixel configuration is complicated, and a driving method is also complicated.